


Best laid plans of Sonny Carisi

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bottom Barba, Crack, Kinktober, Legal Marijuana use, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Stoner Boner, Whiskey Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Convincing his husband to try a little legal marijuana was much easier than Sonny had expected. The problems rose after that.For Kinktober 2018, Day 15: Overstimulation





	Best laid plans of Sonny Carisi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarryStylinson7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinson7/gifts).



> LarryStylinson7 (Pandinalife07) may or may not have mentioned how much she liked reading bottom!Barba. I'm almost sure this wasn't what you had in mind honey, but hopefully it would still tickle your fancy.

“I can't—” Sonny whined, his dick was burning. Maybe literally.

“Oh, no, babe; it's I who can't,” corrected Rafael, wiggling his limp dick. Sonny groaned. He was hoping all that fucking might have helped Rafael's current predicament. “But you most wonderfully can.”

  


Tonight was not going as Sonny had planned. Yes, a night full of delicious horizontal tango was included in those plans. A little naughtiness with finally legal weed too was enclosed, even though Sonny had not been sure he could convince Rafael to give it a try. What he hadn't anticipated was the combined effects of some good quality weed together with a few shots of the finest whiskey on his husband. He certainly had not imagined Rafael blaming him for the said effects.

 _“Marijuana doesn't do that. They even call it stoner boner, Raf!”_ He had tried to explain his innocence. “ _It must be your damn whisky; it's known to cause—”_

 _“I dare you to say it.”_ Rafael's eyes were a pair of burning green embers behind the slitted lids. “ _I've been drinking whiskey almost every night for decades, mister hipster. Never had any problem until you brought this… this poison into our bedroom_.”

At the beginning, Sonny had been —very secretly— glad that Rafael was horny enough to want sex even with the lack of an erection. It wasn't too common for Rafael to bottom, and Sonny had been happy to enjoy this opportunity. He just hadn't considered how it might take a very, very long time for Rafael to feel satisfied without having an orgasm.

  


Rafael had been riding Sonny for at least half an hour. For a while, he kept raising up and down, in slow and steady motions, long-dicking himself to turn Sonny absolutely crazy. Then, he was gyrating those voluptuous hips of his, making sure Sonny wasn't missing a single crease of that delicious ass, milking Sonny's dick like an expert cowgirl. In between, he was fucking himself dangerously fast, using all the power those thick legs could muster, making Sonny's toes curl and eyes roll with the strength of his thrusts. And all that was after giving him the longest blow job Sonny had ever received. Sonny would have come at least thrice so far if it wasn't for the cock ring that Rafael had put on him. It was his husband's favorite toy in the bedroom, Rafael loved wearing it, usually. Though, Sonny couldn't comprehend how anyone would like the damned thing; it was a torture device.

“You're hard like a fucking rock, babe,” moaned Rafael, moving his hips in lazy circles, making Sonny's dick twitch and tremble. It was probably crying a river of precome too.

“Please Rafael.” Sonny wasn't above begging. “I really need to come.”

“Such coincidence! Me too.” Rafael gave him a cruel grin; but he stopped riding him. Unfortunately, that act created mixed signals in Sonny's lust crazed brain. He almost begged Rafael to sit on him again, to ride him, to keep that delicious gyration around his cock, to make him beg even more... His dick twitched with another gust of precome, hungry for more attention. Sonny, now, might understand the allure of the cock-ring. _Maybe._

“I don't think I've ever seen you this big before,” Rafael commented, his eyes devaouring Sonny's dick. Sonny rose up on his elbows and stole a look. _Huh_. He really looked bigger. Darker. Definitely harder.

“How do you wanna come, babe?” asked Rafael, “In my ass, my hand,” he raised an eyebrow, wiggling it  suggestively, “or my mouth?”

Sonny moaned again. He didn't think he could stop himself from coming the moment the ring was off.

“Hands, please.”

Rafael took the restrictive metal band off Sonny's desperate dick. He, then, drew invisible lines through the length of the twitching organ with his finger. Sonny could swear he could successfully draw Rafael's fingerprint now; he could feel the every single tiny ridge of that pointer finger on his skin; he was that sensitive. Mercifully, Rafael took him in his palm, squeezing gently, and started to pump his hand.

And….

Sonny didn't come. He was right at the edge, he had been for a while. Rafael's hand felt amazing, touching him exactly like he knew how Sonny enjoyed… Still, Sonny just couldn't.

“I thought you said you wanted to come,” asked Rafael, eyeing Sonny's leaking cock.

Sonny didn't have an answer.

Rafael offered to take him in his mouth. His delicious, wet, soft mouth. People always commented how talented Rafael's tongue was in the courtroom. Indisputable truth. However, that talent didn't even come close to how freakishly good that mouth was in the bedroom. Just thinking about that expert tongue on his dick was _almost_ enough to make him burst. Almost.

“Not the tip!” he yelled to stop Rafael sucking on the head of his cock. “It's too sensitive.”

“I started to find your role in this relationship too demanding,” said Rafael, holding Sonny's dick carefully between his fingers, “especially considering the blatant inequality in our current condition.”

“I'm sorry, honey.” And, he was. Sonny loved seeing Rafael enjoy himself. He loved to witness his husband thrashing on the bed, riding his ecstasy. “Please.”

Rafael took him in without an answer, lips carefully soft on the head, sucking only on the root. Sonny was in heaven.

Heaven.

Heaven?

_Hell._

_God fucking damn it!_ Why the hell he couldn't come.

“I don't think it's working, babe.” Rafael accepted defeat, very unusual of him. “I think maybe _stoner boner_ might actually refer to this condition.” He snickered.

If Sonny wasn't horny out of his mind, he would have given some really good response to that. But before he could collect enough blood cells from his fucking ginormous dick towards his frontal lobe, Rafael continued, “I thought it was odd that you couldn't come with the cock ring. It's not that restrictive.”

Although Rafael was doing his best at being an annoying dick, the glint in his eyes compelled Sonny to steal a kiss. A soft, passionate kiss. A kiss that slowly grew into something bigger and more powerful. Sonny's dick, now, was deliciously being squeezed under Rafael's soft belly, painting the coarse hair there with copious amounts of precome. He couldn't help humping into Rafael.

“You're incorrigible tonight,” smiled Rafael, whispering right into Sonny's mouth. “one might think you're doing this to spite me.”

“No!” Sonny rejected the notion even though he could understand where Rafael was coming from. “I am in urgent need to come, I swear. I feel like I'm gonna burst, baby.”

  


So, that's how Sonny finally gave permission for Rafael to use the prostate stimulator on him. It was a small, black silicone...thing; not really intimidating, especially not in his current mood. Rafael carefully inserted it, soaked in lube the thin rod had slid easily in his ass.

“How's now?” his husband asked, tapping on the end.

“Fuu-aah!” Sonny gurgled his response; the tip was effectively knocking on somewhere all the way down in his balls.

“I'll start the vibrations slow. We'll increase the power as you accustom to it.” Rafael explained, but Sonny wasn't sure he understood everything his husband had said after the stimulator was turned on. He was riding a powerful pleasure wave that turned him speechless and…earless? That was until he felt Rafael sitting back on him, slowly sliding, engulfing Sonny's dick.

“Oh, fuck!” Sonny screamed, his hands automatically reaching for Rafael's hips; grabbing that plump ass to move him just the way he liked.

“Exactly, babe. If it's only one of us coming today, I want to share that with you.” Rafael's voice came out clipped and hoarse, tickling something deep inside Sonny.

Sonny lay down, letting himself be, enjoying the double pleasure that attacked him. The vibrations against his prostate increased slowly, driving him mad with pleasure. Rafael kept riding him with an increased urgency too; pressing himself down forcefully every time he sat on Sonny as if to catch some of the vibrations himself.

Sonny's climax was right around the corner, he could feel it, taste it even. However, just like an annoyingly elusive sneeze that kept not happening, his orgasm was staying just outside of his grasp. He didn't think he could take any longer. His dick was beyond hypersensitive, each thrust of Rafael kept sending both pleasure and pain signals in equal strength. However, he didn't ask his husband to stop because Rafael was jacking off while riding him.

“You're—” he didn't know how to finish that sentence.

“Keep fucking me, babe. Please?”

Rafael was twerking on him, stroking his finally erect cock, thrusting himself down on Sonny so vigorously that it looked like as if he was punishing himself.

“You feel great in me, Sonny. You feel amazing,” he panted, voice hoarse and beautiful.

When Rafael came it truly was majestic. He grinded his hips as if trying to swallow Sonny's balls together with his dick; head dropped back, neck tight, groaning wantonly like he never would. Ever. He squirted his jizz all the way to the wall, droplets  ending on Sonny's chest and face, a big puddle of come forming on his belly button.

“Jesus!” He fell down on Sonny, still keeping Sonny's dick snuggly in his ass.

“I don't wanna ruin the afterglow, Raf, but I'm—”

“You can ask whatever, babe, anything.” Rafael slid to the side like a rock rolling down the hill. “You deserve everything.”

Sonny reached down and took out the stimulator, vibrating at its maximum.

“I'm glad at least one of us got some results.” He…whined because... _Come on!_

His dick was still twitching as if being stimulated by an invisible vibrator. And considering the amount of precome he had leaked tonight, Sonny must be in the verge of dehydration.

“I think you've been at the edge too long, you need to relax a little.” Rafael's voice was soft and muffled; the ultimate _I just came_ sound.

“It’s no wonder you mention relaxation **now**.”

His husband's laugh was sincere and loving, as well as the kisses he placed on Sonny's shoulder.

“I have one more trick in my bag. You wanna try?”

 

He should have said _No._ But of course he hadn't. After his nether regions had been gently cleaned by a cold washcloth, he was, now, lying down on a new set of sheets —the previous one was completely soaked with various body fluids. All fresh, except his still erect, still throbbing, still too sensitive dick.

“You just try to relax.” Rafael said, lying face down between his legs, his warm breath was puffing against Sonny's thighs.

“I'm still not sure wh—aaaah!” Rafael managed to push Sonny's words back into his lungs when he sucked a nutsack in.

After sucking the living hell out of Sonny's balls, one then the other, in that perfectly warm, perfectly wet, perfectly slick mouth... After showing Sonny how fucking amazing that actually felt… Rafael brought out the feather.

It was, as Sonny had successfully guessed, pure and undiluted torture. Soft and fluffy, grazing his trembling dick, the feather had turned into an inquisition device in Rafael's expert hands.

“How long I wanted to do this,” his husband leered at Sonny's misery.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Sonny asked, hands clutching on the lavender scented sheets.

“No, but don't you want to give it a try anyway?” was Rafael's cruel answer.

“Yes.” He accepted defeat. Of course he'd try. He'd try anything at this point.

Rafael tipped the feather into the precome drooling out of Sonny's dick like a quill in an inkpot.

“Enjoy, my love,” he said with a smile then started writing the most wonderful love letter on Sonny's dick. “We can do this as long as you want.”

  
  
  



End file.
